Soft Winds
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane and Kiri have a heart-to-heart talk inside his little cafe. How will Kazane react when Kiri reveals his Dungeon World Onmi Water Lord self to her? Will her past feelings resurface from memories once shared with Miserea or can she start anew with her admirer, Kiri?


**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. Bushiroad does.**

 **AN:** An AU. It is five years later; Kazane and Kiri are both 16. In order to reseal O-Yamigeto, a child of human and buddy monster must be conceived in order to help reseal the once cocooned O-Yamigeto. I know it's a real lame plot. However, it is somewhat fluffy. Even for a one-shot.

 _Mental reminder:_

 **Kazane and Kiri are both 16 in this fanfic. (Anime: 11)**

 **Soft Winds**

Kiri Hyoryu is walking over to a light grey sofa in his living room; he is serving his usual peppermint-flavored mocha. A faint blush colors his cheeks to a rosy shade, when he spots the young and cheerful Dungeon World user, Kazane Fujimiya.

The sound of her cheerful laughter brings music to his ears. Unknown to his secret love interest, his real name is 'Miserea'. He is the levelheaded Third Onmi Water Lord for Dungeon World.

"Good evening, Kazane." Kiri greets, placing down the peppermint-flavored mocha on the coffee table for her.

"Hello there." Kazane greets, lifting the cup to her lips and stealing some quick sips of the liquid that is contained within the steaming cup. Silently, she enjoys the sweet scented aroma filling in the air that is from the steaming cup.

"Um…" Kiri pauses, scratching behind his neck. Nervously, he averts his unease gaze from Kazane's soft gaze that is looking up at him. Silently, he is searching for the right words to say to her.

 _Anything._

 _Something._

Any words would do. Just as long as it will break the awkwardness shared between them. He clears his throat before mustering enough courage to speak to his desired love interest. "Kazane, listen up."

"Hmm…" Kazane looks at Kiri with an owlish gaze.

 _I can't tell her, yet._ A now frowning Kiri thought to himself.

"Kiri, listen." Kazane replies, standing up on her feet. She places down her cup on the coffee table. Swiftly, her light footsteps approach him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kiri asked, looking at a sincere bowing Kazane before him.

"It was way back when we both had a Buddyfight battle at Castle."

Kiri doesn't reply.

"I should've been more thoughtful towards your feelings that day. Then, you wouldn't have turned into the 'Grim Reaper'."

"Kazane," Kiri said, feeling a sense of guilt and an even greater sense of remorse for his formal ' _Disaster_ ' crimes that he has committed.

"What's lingering on your mind?"

"Uh…" Kiri said, as he is completely blank of a clever response to her question. He starts resisting the overwhelming urge to take ahold of Kazane and twirl her into his arms. His lips would touch hers. "I have something important to tell you."

"Oh. Do you want to have a rematch with me, right now?"

"Kazane, listen up." Kiri said, husky. "The truth is that I'm the Third Onmi Water Lord, Miserea from Dungeon World."

Kazane shakes her head in somewhat disbelief of what she has just heard coming from his lips. "No way." She mutters, now staring at his determined and serious expression that is pasted on his face. _He's dead serious about this Onmi Lord business._ Kazane thought, blinking her eyelids.

There is a strong gust of wind that surrounds his body, as Kiri transforms into his original form, Miserea, to reveal to the tomboy, Kazane.

"Kiri," Kazane mutters, still in disbelief. "You _really_ are an Onmi Lord."

"Once, long ago in one of my previous lives. I have encountered a very modest and carefree young woman. Her name was 'Soft Winds'." Miserea said, floating over to Kazane. His fingertips lightly trace alongside her left cheek to feel how soft they felt to his gentle touch. A small smile corners his lips. "You remind me so much about _her_ , Kazane." He adds, removing his hand from touching her left cheek. "As the Third Onmi Water Lord, Miserea. I shall also protect you, Kazane Fujimiya."

"Kiri… I mean, Miserea." Kazane starts, staring in awe of his appearance.

Miserea grasps hold of her right hand in his left hand. Lightly, he pulls her a single footstep closer to him. As eager as he felt towards the strong-willed and carefree tomboy, he resists - once again - in wrapping his left arm around her slender waist. "After successfully sealing O-Yamigeto, I shall have to make time and reschedule a rematch with you." He reassures, leaning forward to briefly brush his lips on her forehead. Miserea casually combs Kazane's orange fringes aside using his fingertips.

Kazane gasps, after seeing some fragment glimpses of her previous life that she shared with a once beloved one. Those precious memories of hers resurface beyond her eyesight. "I… I remember meeting you. We have encountered each other in a cornfield that I was in charge of harvesting. You were bypassing the cornfield on horseback."

Miserea grunts, feeling extremely guilty for allowing his fragile heart to being easily swayed by a mere mortal girl. It is true that he has always been fond of the human race, ever since the first sealing of O-Yamigeto. His deepest and precious desire was always to live among the human race in countless life times. Each timeline, his memories would be altered to fit the timeline of that era.

 _Silence._

Miserea fondly stares down at Kazane. It is exactly that _same_ , innocent owlishly stare that she gave him, which causes his fragile heart to stir and to instantly melt. He licks his lips to moister them. _I can't hold back any longer._ He told himself, before submitting to his deepest desires in sharing a soft, and swift kisses with his beloved love interest.

Kazane allows his lips to press against hers. She notices that Miserea rests his hands on her hips. Softly, he guides her down onto her backside onto the sofa.

Miserea pulls away from the soft kissing exchange shared between them, as he deeply exhales in defeat. Then, he leans over on his elbow and casually wraps her up in his embrace. "Kazane," Miserea mutters, affectionately.

Kazane remains quiet, as she pulls a nearby quilted blanket over their bodies. It manages to partly cover both of their bodies underneath its warmth. Her palms rest on his white cloak that is firmly pressing against her petite body frame. _I can't believe that Kiri is actually a Dungeon World Onmi Lord, Miserea. How awesome. Still…_ Kazane thought to herself, lifting up her head to silently stare at him. Her soft ruby-shaded eyes shimmer and glitter. _Who do I love more? Kiri or Miserea?_

Miserea leans backwards and manages to remove his over-sized white cloak from his shoulders. He now sits down on her stomach wearing his black one-piece jumpsuit with some green-rims alongside the sides. A small snigger curls on his lips. "Did anyone tell you just how beautiful you look, right now?"

Kazane returns a small smile in silent reply. Then, the quilted blanket covers over their bodies.

By the next sunrise, after those multiple lustful and passionate kisses shared between them soon part ways, Kiri's conscience returns to his state of mind. His shirtless body frame is now hovering over a quilted covered Kazane. She is fast asleep. And, she is sweetly smiling a comforting and content smile.

 _Kazane, if only I could tell you. I really do cherish you, Kazane Fujimiya._ Kiri thought, frowning. He reluctantly removes himself from the sofa to walk into the bathroom. Soon after using the bathroom, he enters into kitchen to start breakfast. Kiri gathers the ingredients for making his specialty Blueberry Pancakes.

"Miserea," Kazane whispers, softly and tenderly.

Kiri weakly smiles at her sleeping frame on the sofa. Her tender and soft whisper echoes in the back of his mind. "I see. Miserea is the only one that wins your affection, Kazane. I wonder, if I'll ever have the chance to replace Miserea within your pure and innocent heart." He ponders, flicking on the stove to make some Blueberry Pancakes for breakfast.

 _Ekosi…_

 **AN:** Okay, my first Kiri/Miserea x Kazane fanfic. I'm not really sure if I'll continue this story. I got the idea from Season 1 episode 38. It is where Kazane gets challenged from Kiri.

Kiri was really getting quite smitten with Kazane's encouragement in cheering him on and her unique carefreeness to buddy fighting. Kiri is adorable on how he tries to remain focused during the Buddyfight against Kazane. Somehow, Kiri underestimated Kazane. I believe it was because she's a girl. However, tomboys are tough phantom rosters.

In the Japanese dub, Kiri calls her 'Kazane-san'. I'm not too sure what Kazane calls Kiri, though. This is why I left the Japanese honorifics out this time.

Please R&R for Ai-chan.


End file.
